


Blood and Chocolate

by heeroluva



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander is cruelly dumped by Cordelia and Drusilla gives Spike a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty-alex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kitty-alex).



> Written for [](http://reremouse.livejournal.com/profile)[**reremouse**](http://reremouse.livejournal.com/)’s Spander Valentine Ficathon '09 for [](http://kitty-alex.livejournal.com/profile)[**kitty_alex**](http://kitty-alex.livejournal.com/)

Xander was on cloud nine, basking in the perfection that was Cordelia Chase, while enjoying one of their frequent trips to the janitor closet. Things had developed a pattern lately. Cordelia would give him a look and he would hightail it to the closest empty closet, and Cordelia would quickly join him. They’d do some hot and heavy petting and then she’d leave, ignore him for a while, and then they’d do it all again. He was feeling rather like a yo-yo, but he figured it was the best he could do. So when Cordelia had given him that smoky-eyed, come hither look today, he came to attention and figured it’d be more of the same.

He never imagined that the door that she’d conveniently not locked would be wrenched open and that half the school would be standing there watching the show. He never imaged that Cordelia would say that she was just using him, just stringing him along, trying to see how much of a fool she could make him act before she crushed him. And then she gave him one last mocking kiss spreading her lipstick across his face before she turned and walked away with the crowd parting before her and left him standing there, hair mused, clothes all out of place and feeling disgustingly dirty and used.

After being dumped so humiliatingly in front of the entire school by the biting cruelty that was Cordelia Chase and then seeing her with a new boy toy on her arm the next day, Xander knew he had to get away. He thanked the gods that it was Thursday and the beginning of a long weekend. He told the girls that he had to run an errand for his uncle and that he wouldn’t be around again until classes on Tuesday. Buffy seemed to have bought it, but Willow gave him a lingering look that told him she knew that he was lying and that he was going to have to talk. But he hightailed it out of there before she could corner him with her puppy dog eyes.

In reality he really did have an errand to run for his uncle, but it wouldn’t take very long. He just needed to drop off a package in LA. But he knew that since it was the weekend his uncle would be passed out drunk for most of it and thus wouldn’t miss his car. He didn’t really have any plans set up, just figured he’d play the tourist in LA for a few days. He gave a derisive snort as he passed the “You are now leaving Sunnydale” sign, happy to be gone and knowing that things couldn’t get worse. If only he knew.

Not an hour later the check engine light was blazing and the car sputtered to a stop along the side of the road with smoke rising out from under the hood. Cursing he slammed his hands down on the steering wheel, jumping as the horn screamed in protest. Climbing out of the car he looked around but there wasn’t a car or building in site, just flat barren land, spotted with the occasional cacti.

Opening the hood, he jerked back and coughed as more smoke was released surrounding him. He waited a moment for it to dissipate before leaning forward trying to see if there was anything obviously wrong, not that he had much knowledge of cars or expected to find anything or do anything about it if he did.

He never noticed the white cloth draped figure dancing towards him at least not until pain exploded in his head and blackness consumed him.

A twisted smile settled across the angelic figure’s face as she leaned over to brush the hair out of his eyes before scooping him up with no effect and disappearing into the darkness, car forgotten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he came to, he groaned in pain and wished for the blissful, pain-free blackness to return. Trying to move his limbs to make sure everything was in place and well, his eyes flew open as he realized that he was tied up and naked. Flickering candle light hit his unprepared eyes and he slammed this shut, while mentally freaking out, wondering what he had done to get in such a situation. Sure he may have had dreams that started similar to this from time to time, but this was different, and he didn’t even know where he was let alone who had done this too him.

He hadn’t realized that he was whimpering until a wet cloth brushed across his forehead and gentle words reached his ears. “Hush now kitten. Mummy will take good care of you, until your master comes for you.” Xander froze, wanting to cringe away from the hand, knowing the voice, and that it couldn’t possibly be good.

Drusilla, Angel’s crazy childe, straddled him and with a tight grip on his jaw held his head in place, making it impossible to look away. “Look into my eyes, pretty kitten. Mummy has so much to show you.” And he would see, oh how we would see.

Xander had no choice but to obey and watch and learn and become. And learn he did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike whistled as he pushed open the door to the old house and made his way towards the master suite, but froze momentarily at the unexpected rhythmic “thump, thump” of a nearby heart. He grinned thinking that Dru must have caught herself a new plaything, wondering how long it would last and if she would be willing to share this time. But listening more carefully he was surprised to hear nothing else, no movement, nothing to hint that there was anyone there other than the creature who’s heart was beating so temptingly.

Finding the door to the master cracked open and the flickering light of candles spilling forth, he pushed it open and the box of chocolates that he held were temporarily forgotten as he took in the form tied spread eagle on the bed, apparently naked if the slipped sheet falling lazily around the boy’s hips was anything to go by. At first he didn’t recognize the boy but once the scent hit him, a delightful mixture of Twinkies, chocolate and a musk that was uniquely his own, he knew it was the boy that hung around the Slayer, the one that his sire had gifted to him even though it was just in jest.

But even so he felt a pull to the boy, a need to master and mark him for his own. But with his Dru’s flair for drama and a violent jealously streak for anything that took his attention away from her for more than a moment, he knew that it wasn’t safe. So he buried those feels deep, because he knew that if his Dark Princess read the slightest hint of desire directed towards the boy, he would not live through the night. So to say that he was shocked to find the boy laid out like a tasty feast, but safe and sound without a mark on him, and no Drusilla in sight was an understatement.

Scanning the room for any hint of where she could be, a piece of paper with his name written on it in Dru’s flowing, scripty handwriting sitting on the bedside table drew his attention. Snatching it up, he ripped it open and scanned over it, before he tore it to pieces and his face changed as he howled in rage and pain while collapsing to his knees.

A movement to his right drew his attention and he turned to see the boy now wide awake and trying to scoot as far away as the chains would allow. The smell of fear was intoxication, heavy and rich, but under it was something else, something it took him a moment to place. Shockingly the boy was aroused and a quick scan of the figure’s lithe body and the tent pushing up the thin sheets readily confirmed it. The heady mixture overpowering him, tempting him to take and drink his fill again and again and again.

And that is what Dru had wanted, had planned. Her moments of lucidity had been less and less these days and without the healing power of Sire’s blood she’d known she was going to die soon. But she hid it very well, knowing that Spike wouldn’t survive on his own without a reason, a purpose. Her first gift to him had been life and her last gift was as well, though a life of a different sort. She’d given him this kitten as her last gift and he knew he couldn’t soil her last wish by casting him out and following her as much as he wished he could. She’d obviously seen something, knew that this boy, this kitten would be his savior, his reason, his guiding light.

And from the mixed looks of lust, fear, acceptance, and need that he was receiving from the boy he knew that the boy understood his fate and for some reason was accepting of it, wasn’t trying to run and escape. Not that he very well could in his current predicament. But then if he had been Spike would have snapped his neck. He was in no mood for an unwilling, finicky pet that needed to be broken in.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed he ran his hand down the body that was now his, smirking at the low moan and the push of hips begging for more. “What your name, pet?”

“Alexander Harris, but everyone just calls me Xander. But if you don’t eat me you can call me anything you want. I don’t—”

Spike clamped his hand over the boy’s mouth, amazed how many words came out of him so fast and without a pause for breath. “But, pet, you look so tasty. It would be a waste not to eat you all u, again, and again, and again. And you’ll love it, beg me for more until you know nothing but me. Gonna mark you as mine. Doesn’t that sound wonderful pet?”

A needy moan vibrated from under his hand covering the boys mouth and traveled through his body before the boy’s tongue darted out to tease his hand in greedy acceptance. He felt himself harden painful in his now to tight pant and moved to unfasten them when a loud rumbling coming from the boy stopped him.

Xander’s eyes were huge as he looked anywhere but him and in embarrassment a tantalizing flush spread over his body. Spike didn’t know whether to be offended or amused. Dru had obviously had the boy for a while and he was at the age that boys turned into bottomless pits. Deftly removing his clothes, he reached for the forgotten box of chocolates and felt jealousy course through him as the boy’s eyes lit up when they landed on the box. He couldn’t bloody believe it; he’d sunk lower than he’d imagine if he was getting over looked for a confection. He should be the only thing that made the boy look like that.

Straddling the boy as he unwrapped the box and fed him one of the chocolates, he was lucky that he didn’t lose a finger. “Oi! Hey now, no teeth.” Reaching for another one this he placed in the boys mouth along with two fingers. The tongue swirled around his fingers greedy for as much of the chocolaty delight as it could find and oh how he wish it was another part of his body that that hot tongue was swiping across. Pulling his fingers out, he smirked as the tongue tried to follow them. He popped another piece into his own mouth and leaning forward to kiss his kitten.

Xander expected the chocolate to be dropped in his mouth, but knew it couldn’t have been that easy as the other’s mouth just rested teasingly against his. He opened his mouth and with his tongue traced the seam of the cool lips resting against his own and when they parted he darted inside before drawing it back in pain, having forgotten about the still present fangs and slicing his tongue on one.

Spike almost came right then as the boy’s blood exploded across his senses, dark and heady, and all his. Mine his mind screamed. Nothing would ever compare to this ambrosia, not even Slayer’s blood. Oh his Dark Princess had given him a gift beyond imagine. The boy’s tongue darted forward again this time a bit more hesitant, seeking more of the chocolaty treat. Spike rewarded him by letting go of the prize, but trailed after it seeking out another taste of his rich blood. And he was rewarded. Xander seemed to understand and after devouring the chocolate, purposely ran his tongue across Spike’s fangs again.

Spike moaned in pleasure as he nursed on his treat before slowly pulling away. Whimpering as he did so, the boy licked his lips free of the remaining blood and chocolate while looking pleadingly up at his master. “That’s enough sweets for now, luv. Don’t need you getting sick.” Spike knew what his kitten wanted, but he would just have to wait. Teasingly he lowered his head and nibbled down along his jaw to his neck and shoulder leaving little wells of dark blood in his wake. Returning to the beginning he began to lave the sensitive area making sure to capture all of the boy’s essence. While doing so, his hands trailed down Xander’s chest and began circling his nipples just shy of touching them, causing the boy to helplessly writher and beg for his touch. “Going to pierce these, pet. I’d tease you for hours and you’d cum just from me touching you here. Would you like that, kitten?”

Xander could do nothing but moan in response and grow impossibly harder at the suggestion, willing to do anything if Spike kept on touching him. Spike sat up and grinned, soaking in the panting form below him. Scooting down he dropped his head to one hard nub while allowing his other hand to torment the other squeezing and tugging. He ran his tongue over the small nub again and again, causing the boy to thrust his hips, begging for contact. Spike ran his free hand down his body and lowered the sheet before wrapping it around his kitten’s leaking erection and slowly stroking up and down. The throbbing heat it put off was so temping, but he held off. He’d get there shortly.

Without warning he sank his fangs deep into the muscle surrounding Xander’s nipple placing his first mark over his heart for all to see if they so dared. Xander’s back bowed sharply off the bed, arching so much that if he was capable of conscious thought he’d might fear breaking his back. But as it was his mind was consumed by pain and pleasure as he felt his stomach muscles tense and balls draw up tight readying for imminent release. He roared in denial and pain as Spike’s hand curled painfully tight around the base of his cock, stopping his release, but doing nothing to alleviate the pleasurable pain that the fullness of his balls caused.

Spike lapped at the remaining drops of blood flowing from the mark before raising his head to peck his panting pet on the lips. “Now, now, Tiger, you don’t cum until I say so. You belong to me now. And this…” he again began stroking the hard flesh in his hand “is mine now. And we’ve only just began. There’s so much more to be had”

Xander whimpered but nodded in acceptance, willing to agree to anything as long as Spike kept up his movements. The prospect of more than this left his shaken and disbelieving but still curious at what could be more than this.

Seeing his pet’s acceptance, he smiled before drifting lower, stopping to briefly tongue his belly button, before finally reaching his destination. The boy’s twitching prink was inches away from his lips and glistening with precum. He gently blew on in and watch in fascination as the angry red head bobbed up and down, begging for attention. And attention he would give it.

With no warning Spike swallowed him down to the root, causing Xander to shout out and arch up again. His toes curled and his fingers fisted as his head thrashed for side to side. Spike swallowed around the head and then began to slowly bob up and down with increased suction while softly rolling his pet’s balls in their velvety sac. He paid special attention to the weeping head, swirling his tongue around and around to gather up more of the tasty treat. Xander was so close, so very close he could taste it, just a few more seconds and suddenly Spike pulled away. He sobbed in frustration at the unfairness of it and his cock spasmed angrily at once again being denied what it so needed.

“Hush now, pet. Soon. Very soon. I promise.” He reached over to the nightstand pulling out the bottle of lube and a little something to be used for later. He also unfastened the boy’s bindings and pushed the boy’s legs up to his chest, telling him to hold them there which he did. Spike began teasing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, the crease where they met hips, everywhere but where Xander so wanted, so needed to be touched. He was rising higher and higher, well above any point he’d ever achieved alone or through closet fumblings with Cordelia.

Gently Spike moved down to mouth his balls, sucking and licking on one before moving to the other, repeating his until Xander was begging a mantra for “more , more, more.” And who was Spike to deny his pet when he begged so very prettily. He repeated this for several minute before allowing him to slide out with a pop, smiling at his pet’s whimper of protest. He slowly licked down his perineum and tenderly swiped at his pucker, chuckling as his pet squealed and simultaneously tried to pull away and thrust closer.

Xander froze his mind’s disgust warring against the pleasurable feelings over overwhelming his body and senses. Sure he’d heard of rimming before. What teenage boy hadn’t? But he never thought it was something that that would actually be done to him. Finally his body won the battled forcing him to relax and try to get closer to that wonderfully agile muscle that was now demanding entrance into his body. But with his legs pulled up as they were and Spike’s grip on his hips, he could barely move let alone thrust his hips closer to the source of his tormenting pleasure and could do nothing but hiss and whine in frustration. When that tongue finally breached his entrance, he was helpless to do anything but throw his head back and try to unsuccessfully squirm closer as tears of frustration and pleasure spilled forth soaking the pillow below his head.

Unknown to Xander Spike had deftly opened the lube and slicked up his fingers. But he keened when Spike’s tongue pulled away and one cool finger replaced it to tease his pucker, swirling around the entrance before pushing lightly and backing off, repeatedly until Xander was a writhing mass of need. Suddenly he shoved one finger in deep and curled it up, unerringly honing in and massaging his prostate. “Cum now,” he commanded while sinking his fangs deeply into his thigh.

Xander howled unable to do anything but obey and came so hard it hurt. He wasn’t sure how long he laid there, panting and gasping and drenched in sweat and other fluids, trying to remember how to breathe again. He suddenly became aware of the finger still inside him as it began to slide in and out and then it left and suddenly two were begging for entrance. He was still so pleasantly relaxed and worn out that there was nothing more than a slight twinge of discomfort as they entered and gently began to scissor apart and press on that special spot that had cause fireworks and explosions. He wasn’t sure how it was possible so sooner after cumming, but at those touches his cock began to show renewed interest, slowly hardening again.

The fingers were removed pulling a whimper of protest from him which quickly turned into a groan of pain as three slick fingers vied for entrance, causing inexperienced and untried muscles to stretch in unaccustomed ways. The discomfort was soon forgot as Spike’s hand once again returned to his renewed erection and began a lazy stroking motion.

After just a few minutes both fingers and hand were removed and before Xander had a chance to protest the loss of contact Spike lean frame settled over his. His own hard erection poked unerringly at his pet’s now stretched hole. Xander clenched his eyes shut and clenched at the contact, the cock begging entrance into his body feeling so much larger than the three fingers that had so recently vacated his hole.

“Look at me kitten.” Xander was again unable to disobey the command. “You’re doing good, pet. Push out against me and you’ll be fine.”

Doing as he was told, his breath escaped him with a woosh as Spike pushed into him at the same time and within seconds he was sheathed inside of him. His muscles convulsed at the unfamiliar intrusion trying to reject it, but the solid flesh was not going anywhere. And it stretched him so deliciously, putting pressure on that one spot that he’d have to ask about later.

Spike collapsed on top of him as the deliciously tight furnace that was milking his cock overwhelmed him. If he’d known the whelp would be this delicious, this wanton and responsive, he would have taken him when Angelus had offered him to him all those months ago. He moved his kitten’s hands from his legs letting them rest at his sides and as his legs fell he ordered, “Wrap your legs around my waist now luv.”

Xander did as he was told and they both groaned as the action caused Spike to sink unbelievably deeper. He was overwhelmed, never having experience such sensations in his young life, not having imagined that such things were possible and not even able to comprehend that it was already feeling better than his recently indescribable, earth shattering orgasm.

He clenched his teeth and pulled out and then slammed back in setting a brutal pace. His pet rewarded him with a wonderful melody of needs mews and pleading whimpers of more, faster, harder. Spike knew that he wouldn’t last long, not with all the delicious sounds that his pet was making with his every move. He’d been on edge since he’d first caught his pet’s heady smell. But he didn’t care about that this time, he had plenty of time to tease them both and keep them on the edge in the future since they were going to have eternity.

His movements grew wild and he lost his rhythm when his pet racked surprisingly sharp nail down his arms and across his back and sides as he clawed for any sort of hold to keep him grounded, afraid he was going to break into pieces. And when his pet purposely bared his throat in submission the last of his control shattered. With one last hard thrust he slid home balls deep and dived into his neck, placing his final mark and Claiming him for the world to see. Everyone would know the Tiger was his and no one would challenge that. His hand traveled down to his pet’s neglected cock and gave it a few good tugs as he unleashed his fluids in the delectable sheathe that was so lovingly milking him.

To say that Spike was shocked when the boy whispered “Master Mate” before sharp teeth sank into his own neck was an understatement and caused him to explode in a second orgasm as his pet snarled and his release splash hotly between them. When Spike finally gained some sense and strength back from having two orgasms so close together he raised his head to look at his purring pet. He was shocked to find to glowing green eyes staring back at him instead of the previous velvety, chocolate brown, and he wore a smile full of bloody fangs like the cat that just ate the canary.

He learned down to clean up the remaining blood, beginning as a slow, deep kiss before he pulled away to stare at him in amazement. “What a lovely surprise you’ve turned out to be. You definitely are a Tiger in hiding. We’ll have to work on that a bit. I’ll be expecting answer later, but for now it’s time for a wink.” Uncaring of the sticky mess between them, he pulled his pet to him and was pleased when he snuggled closer. Feeling something bump his leg he reached back to see what it was. “Oi, almost forgot. Spread you legs pet. Want to keep you stretched for me.” Spike slid the butt plug home as Xander did as he was told, whimpering as his abused flesh was forced to stretch again before sighing in relief when it was all the way in. He wiggled around for a moment to get used to it before snuggling close to Spike who blankets over them and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

Sighing in contentment, Spike began to nod off only to be rudely awakened by the once again rumbling stomach of his pet. Growling in annoyance he threw a pillow at Xander, ignoring his innocent look while grumbling about humans and their “bloody annoying bodily functions” and told him to go down stairs and grab himself a “nibble” from the kitchen.

He grinned wickedly as his pet walked a little funny, sore from their romp and unused to be filling with anything. He was annoyed that he wasn’t able to sleep a wink while his pet was downstairs. Instead he found himself listening to every heartbeat, footstep, cabinet door slamming and finally the sound of silverware on dishes until he finally heard his pet return up stairs. When Xander entered he seemed almost surprised to see that Spike was also still awake but also a little smug that he had caused such a reaction. “Get over here you, brat.” Spike lifted the edge of the blankets and Xander quickly hurried under before snuggling close once again, purring in pleasure. Spike’s own purr echoed his as they both drifted off into a much needed sleep. Spike’s last thought before drifting off was a thank you to Dru and hope that a she was finally happy wherever she was.

**Author's Note:**

> The original request:
> 
> How Spike and Xander express their love: Spike buys Xander chocolate then kisses him. The l-word can be said, but it's optional.  
> When Spike and Xander express their love (what era Spander you want): Season 2  
> Where Spike and Xander express their love (optional): Somewhere outside of Sunnydale  
> Who else (if anyone) is involved: Drusilla and Cordelia  
> What else (if anything) is involved: kidnapping and rescuing  
> Up to three things you don't want: vamp!Xander, insane!Xander, and mention physically abusive parents


End file.
